Siempre tuya
by GAdiccion
Summary: Después de una semana muy mala en el trabajo, Jane va por su cuenta a un club de stripper sin saber en realidad que es lo que busca. Allí conoce a alguien que le hará cambair todo su mundo. Para bien o mal? Por ahora T más adelante M
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, como prometí hace un tiempo acá les dejo el comienzo de "Siempre tuya", antes que nada disculpen el retraso, espero les guste! Y no decepcionarlos con esto. Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Para los que no saben, "Un nuevo comienzo" es mi nueva historia, incluye Jane/Maura, Olivia/Alex y mucho más ;) los invito a leerla!**

 **Este es el mismo cap que hay en "Pequeñas grandes historias" si quieres releerlo, todo tuyo, sino salta al siguiente cap :D**

 **Capitulo 1.-**

La música del club no dejaba escuchar mucho lo que otros decían, aunque escuchar no era exactamente lo que la gente hacía, no en un club de strippers…

Jane Rizzoli no era alguien que hacía estas cosas, no era alguien que se interesaba por poner un billete en la tanga de alguna desconocida.

Pero el último caso fue grande, y ella solo quería olvidar a esos niños, pero una cerveza con sus amigos no era lo que necesitaba. Probar algo diferente tal vez serviría…

-Hola hermosa, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Una morena se acerco a la detective, quien a cada segundo se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba realmente…

-Tal vez en un rato, solo necesito tomar algo ahora…

-Daré una vuelta por aquí más tarde por si cambias de opinión cariño…

Una vez que se fue, Jane siguió tomando su cerveza, revolcándose en su miseria cuando una mano se apoyo en su hombro

-No quiero ser maleducada pero-

Las palabras murieron en la boca de la detective… Esta no era la morocha de hace un rato… Esta mujer… Esta mujer era hermosa, delicada, y caliente…

-Lo siento si te moleste, yo-

-No!, No… Está bien… Pensé que eras otra persona…

-¿Se está escondiendo de alguien detective?

-¿Cómo-

-Soy bastante observadora, vi tu placa desde el escenario

-No te vi ahí arriba

-Estabas un poco ocupada mirando al suelo, debo decir que me llamo la atención… nadie entra a un club de stripper con los ojos abajo…

-Tuve un muy mal día…

-¿Por qué no hacemos que mejore?

-No tengo tanto dinero como para eso, lo lamento, ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí… Solo estaba tratando de despejarme…

-¿Qué tal un trato detective?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Qué tal si te invito ahí atrás… Y tú me invitas una copa cuando salgo de aquí?

Jane no pudo evitar el aleteo de su corazón, ¿Esta hermosa mujer esta hermosa mujer estaba pidiéndole en serio una cita?

-Seria increíble…

-Maura

-Maura… Mi nombre es Jane… Jane Rizzoli

-Un placer detective Rizzoli… ¿Me acompaña?...

-¿No te meterás en problemas? Tengo algo de dinero pero…

-No te hagas problema por eso… Estaremos bien

-De acuerdo… Tú mandas

-Que no se te olvide eso detective…

Jane trago duro… Tenía la sensación de que esta mujer seria la muerte de ella…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2_:**

El ruido del club se fue apagando a medida que entraban en una pequeña sala al fondo de un pasillo, la detective no pudo evitar preguntarse que era exactamente lo que pasaba detrás de esas puertas

-No te preocupes, no hay nada ilegal en este lugar

-No estaba… Olvídalo

-Sé lo que estabas pensando, pero créeme, no permito que nadie haga ese tipo de cosas en mi club

-Espera- Jane se paró en seco haciendo que la rubia se volviera- ¿Este es TU club?

-Si querida, así es

-Bueno, eso explica porque el que no tenga dinero no importaba…

Maura lanzó una pequeña risa, que hizo que el corazón de la morena saltara y se prometió a si misma que volvería a oír ese maravilloso sonido

-Exacto, ahora, ¿Por qué no seguimos a donde nos dirigíamos?

No quería que pareciera obvio, pero Maura se moría por tener a la detective sentada en su cama recorriendo con sus ojos cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

-Claro… vamos…

Siguieron caminando, esta vez tomadas de la mano, hasta la puerta final del pasillo, en ese lugar apenas se distinguía el sonido de la música

Maura sacó una pequeña llave y Jane estaba tentada a preguntar donde la guardaba pero se contuvo al ver la puerta abrirse y revelar lo que parecía un pequeño, incluso más pequeño que el suyo, departamento

-Esta es…

-Mi casa, sí, no tenía dinero al principio para el club y además un lugar donde vivir, y cuando conseguí el dinero para ambas cosas ya estaba acostumbrada a todo esto

-Bueno, no es lo que esperaba ver tras esta puerta pero tengo que decir que tampoco es lo que esperaba al ver la vivienda de una… Lo siento, no quise…

-Está bien, no eres la primera que alguien se sorprende de lo organizada que puedo llegar a vivir a pesar de mi trabajo

El estomago de la morena se revolvió al escuchar eso pero lo dejó pasar sabiendo lo ridículo que sería sentir celos por alguien que apenas había conocido cinco minutos atrás…

-Me gusta, tiene tu toque

-¿Y eso que significa detective?

-Bueno… No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo pero…

-Está bien, dejémoslo ahí antes de que digas algo que no puedas corregir, ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Claro, lo que tomes está bien para mí

-Vino entonces. Y dime, ¿Qué exactamente trae a un detective por esta zona?

-Solo una mala semana supongo… Y no estaba de ánimos para reunirme con mis compañeros.

-Ya veo, bueno espero… Que haya algo que pueda hacer para terminar tu semana de buen humor detective…

Jane no podía creer nada de esto. Ella solo había llegado al club para relajarse un poco y alejarse de todos y terminó con la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido en su cocina bebiendo vino y … Espera… Maura estaba… O Dios, Maura estaba en su regazo, ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

-Estas pensando demasiado Jane…

-Lo siento, Lo siento, es que… Eres realmente hermosa Maura

Un rubor cubrió el rostro de la stripper y Jane no pudo evitar sonreír y colocar un tierno beso en la frente de la mujer más pequeña, quien miro a la morena sorprendida

-No quise… Lo siento… Eso fue tonto, lo siento

-No! No… Está bien… No lo sientas…

Pero la morena comenzó a inquietarse en su asiento sin saber que ese beso fue lo más tierno que había tenido la rubia en… años

-¿Por qué no te sientas en mi cama y comenzamos con lo que te prometí detective?

-Sí, sí, claro…

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco tal vez… Nunca…

-¿Nunca nadie bailó para ti Jane? Bueno es todo un honor

-Prometo comportarme

-Ho, nadie dijo algo sobre comportarse detective…

Sí, definitivamente esta noche Jane terminaría con un ataque al corazón por lo extremadamente sexy que era esta mujer

-Dios…

-Maura está bien, pero puedes llamarme como quieras…

-Maura me encanta

La rubia sonrío suavemente y tomó la mano de la morena para guiarla a la cama

-Siéntate, estaré de vuelta en un minuto

Jane hizo lo que se le mandó, no iba a discutir con esta mujer. Le dio una ojeada a la pequeña habitación. Apenas había lugar para la cama grande, un pequeño ropero y un pequeño reproductor de música sobre él. No había fotos en ningún lado, pero sí un cuadro sobre la cabecera de la cama.

-Bueno detective, creo que tenemos asuntos pendientes…

Fue casi gracioso como la boca de la morena se abrió. No había manera para evitar lo que el cuerpo de Jane sintió al ver a Maura de pie con un extremadamente corto y sexy traje de policía, no veía cómo iba a pasar por todo el asunto sin avergonzarse a sí misma, ya estaba muy mojada con solo ver a Maura ahí de pie.

-Dios…

-Solo relájate Jane, yo haré el resto

Jane solo quería gritarle que no hablara ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le hacía con cada palabra que salía de su boca?

Maura fue a donde estaba el reproductor de música sobre el pequeño ropero. Y como burlándose de Jane, la música comenzó.

Sin poder moverse un centímetro, Jane solo podía quedarse ahí viendo como Maura movía su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de la música

Y fue cuando la rubia giró y Jane atrapó sus ojos, que ambas mujeres sintieron algo nuevo y desconocido para ambas. Jane no tenía ninguna duda de que sería imposible para ella olvidar alguna vez a la mujer más pequeña. Mientas que Maura supo en ese instante, que no quería otros ojos en ella.

Ninguna le dio mucho tiempo a sus pensamientos, ambas creían ridículo sus sentimientos, media hora era poco y nada de tiempo para siquiera sentir algo por otra persona que solo sabias su nombre.

Maura hizo su camino hasta Jane, quien estaba tremendamente nerviosa en la cama sin saber qué hacer

-Hey, solo somos tú y yo ¿De acuerdo? Relájate, te prometo que todo está bien

La morena volvió a llevar sus ojos del suelo a los ojos verdes de la rubia y no pudo evitar sentirse más segura de lo que esperaba.

Ninguna habló por otros diez minutos mientras Maura se colocaba en el regazo de Jane y comenzaba a quitarse el traje. Pero la rubia estaba un poco frustrada, aunque le parecía algo completamente tierno que la detective sintiera que tenía que esforzarse para no tocar o ver, todo lo que Maura quería era exactamente eso. Que la viera, que la tocara…

-Jane… Mírame…

-Te estoy viendo Maura

-No Jane, mira mi cuerpo, no mi cara

-Pero… Tu rostro es fascinante, cada paso que das, hace que tu rostro cambie

La rubia la miro con sorpresa, nunca nadie había preferido ver su rostro, y sin duda nunca nadie había dicho que su rostro era fascinante… Siempre era su cuerpo

No tuvo tiempo a pensar en lo que hacía o porque lo hacía, pero Maura tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y la beso lo más despacio que pudo.

Le costó a la detective saber que estaba pasando al principio, pero una vez que sus sentidos la golpearon no tardó otro segundo en devolverle el beso

Comenzó como algo tierno y suave, pero ambas querían más, necesitaban sentir a la otra, como si pudiesen morir por no hacerlo

-Jane…

La morena comenzó a besar el cuello de Maura, envolviendo a la mujer más pequeña en un abrazo, mientras la ponía en la cama para colocarse sobre ella

-Maura…

Con una mirada a la morena, Maura le dio la aprobación que estaba buscando.

Jane volvió al cuello de Maura, mientras que la rubia intentaba por cualquier medio quitarle la chaqueta a la detective

-Jane quítate eso

Sonriendo por la desesperada petición de la rubia, Jane se separó un poco para poder quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa

-Ahora, Maur, ¿Mejor?

-Mucho…

Maura atacó la boca de Jane en un instante sin darle lugar a Jane para hablar. De hecho ninguna habló durante el resto de la noche.

La música sonaba pero era algo trivial para las mujeres. Pasaron toda la noche recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de la otra, tratando de recordar cada detalle.

La única ventana que había en el pequeño departamento le indicó a Jane que el día había llegado

 _Mierda. Mierda. Tengo que…_

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

La voz de la rubia la hizo frenar en seco. Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la morena

-Tengo que trabajar

-Mmmm, no…

-Lo siento hermosa, pero tengo que ir

Jane se tomó la molestia de mirar el rostro semi-dormido de la rubia, parecía hermosa cuando recién se levantaba.

-¿Volverás?

La detective no hubiese escuchado la pregunta si no hubiese estado tan cerca de Maura, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara a lo vulnerable que se escuchó la rubia

-Salgo de trabajar a las siete… ¿Qué tal si te llevo a cenar?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia no tenia precio para Jane, Maura había creído, dolorosamente, que Jane no volvería a verla, o si lo hacía sería para repetir lo de anoche, lo cual si era todo lo que Maura tendría de la morena iba a tomarlo, no sabía porque, pero le dolía creer que no tendría más que sexo de la detective. Pero Jane le había pedido una cena, como una cita ¿Verdad? Y Maura nunca rechazaría algo así

-Sería increíble. Pasa por mí a las ocho, te estaré esperando en la barra

-Increíble… Tengo que irme, pasar a buscar algo de ropa, dios me ayude si vuelvo al trabajo con lo mismo de ayer

-Te veo esta noche detective

-Nos vemos hermosa

Jane robó un beso de la rubia antes de terminar de cambiarse y salir por la puerta, dejando a una muy feliz rubia en la cama soñando con ella.

 **Aplausos, por fin jajajajjaajaj espero les guste, pasen a leer mi historia "Un nuevo comienzo". Hago todo lo posible para desarrollar ambas, saludos a todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3_:**

El día de la detective Rizzoli fue lento, no podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior y en lo que estaba por hacer esta noche. ¿Acaso estaba loca por haberse acostado con una mujer que apenas conocía, una mujer que era una stripper, una mujer que era dueña de un club de stripper? ¿Acaso perdió la cabeza cuando invito a dicha mujer a cenar la noche anterior de conocerse y haber dormido juntas? Haaaa claro que perdió la cabeza! Pero mucho antes de eso. Había perdido la cabeza la primera vez que vio esos ojos verdes en los que no podía dejar de pensar…

-Jane!

No fue su nombre lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, sino el bollo de papel que su compañero le había tirado a la cara para llamar su atención

-¿Qué quieres Frost?

-Lamento sacarte de tu sueño pervertido, pero el jefe quiere verte

-No estaba soñando con nada Frost! Aquí el pervertido eres tú

-Sí, claro…

Decidida a dejar la conversación antes de terminar diciendo algo que no quería que nadie escuchara, se levanto precipuamente y se dirigió a la oficina de su capitán… ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Media hora después, Jane salió y sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie tomó sus cosas y se marchó de la central.

-Frankie-La voz de la morena sonaba triste cuando le hablaba a su hermano por teléfono

-Jane! ¿Todo bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, es… Necesito un favor…

* * *

El ruido del club era algo a lo que la rubia estaba acostumbrada. Mujeres con escasa ropa pasaban todas las noches cerca de ella. Hombres y mujeres tratando de llamar su atención para invitarle una copa, sin saber que ella era dueña del maldito lugar

-Maura! Dios, mírate estas increíble, ¿Tiene que ver ese atuendo con cierta morena?

Abbigail era la mejor amiga de Maura, su pelo rojo era muy llamativo, era extremadamente caliente y su actitud no era para nada tímida. Ella y Maura se conocieron antes de que la rubia abriera el club y la opinión de Abbie era muy valorada de su parte. Ambas tenían una historia que contar, y juntas pudieron hacer que su pasado sea justamente eso… Pasado.

-Abbie, gracias, y en realidad, esta noche vamos a salir, así que estas a cargo hasta que vuelva

-Sin problemas… ¿Algo que quieras decirme Maur?

-Nada aún Abbie, nada aún…

La noche pasaba lenta para la rubia, no veía la hora de ver a la detective, faltaba media hora para las ocho y estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así, nunca había estado ansiosa por conocer… A nadie…

Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la barra hablando con su mejor amiga, un hombre se acercó después de un tiempo a ella, y ya acostumbrada a los avances no se molesto cuando el hombre se apoyó en la barra cerca de donde Maura estaba sentada

-¿Maura?

Bueno eso definitivamente llamó la atención de la rubia, no creía conocer a este hombre, siempre recordaba cada rostro que conocía, pero este hombre no llegaba a su mente

-¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Lamento molestarte, mi nombre es Frankie Rizzoli

En la mención del apellido de la detective el corazón de Maura comenzó a acelerarse

-¿Eres el hermano de Jane? – La rubia recordaba a Jane mencionar que tenía dos hermanos

-Sí, ella me ha pedido que te de esto… Lamento no poder hacer más

Confundida y sorprendida de no ver antes lo que llevaba el hombre en sus manos, Maura tomó una rosa y una carta que le entregó Frankie.

-Gracias…

Sin otra palabra el hermano de Jane sonrió y se retiro del club. Abbie, la única mujer que Maura consideraba como amiga, se acerco de inmediato cuando el Rizzoli se había retirado.

-Creí que te gustaban las mujeres, pero no puedo evitar decir que tienes buen gusto tmabien en hombres…

-Era… Es el hermano de quien te conté esta mañana

-Ho! Bueno, ¿Qué dice la carta? Vamos léela!

 _ **Maura…**_

 _ **Lamente mucho lo que estas por leer, pero debo posponer la hora de vernos. Mi jefe me ha informado esta tarde en el trabajo que debo realizar una pequeña misión encubierto durante un par de días. No sé cuando voy a regresar, tal vez en tres días, tal vez una semana. Pero sé qué es lo primero que quiero hacer cuando regrese. Verte. Hoy fue el día más lento de toda mi vida. Dejarte esta mañana fue difícil, y estar todo el día esperando verte fue aún más difícil, en especial cuando supe que no podía verte. Por favor, no creas que estoy huyendo, no creas que me arrepiento o que anoche fue un error. Por favor, créeme que no hago más que pensar en ti, y sé que sueno como una completa loca, pero tengo que admitir que anoche fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo. Fui a ese club para tratar de olvidar todo, y te encontré y ahora no puedo permitirme dejarte ir. Acepta esta rosa como mi disculpa por esta noche y una promesa de que cuando vuelva voy a llevarte a la mejor cita que alguna vez hayas tenido.**_

 _ **Con todo mi cariño, Jane.**_

-Wow- Abbie estaba concentrada en la rubia muy segura de que nunca había visto sonreír a su amiga de esa manera. Seguro que fue un poco decepcionante para Maura no poder ver a Jane esta noche. Pero estaba extremadamente feliz de que la morena se tomara la molestia de enviarle la rosa y la carta y que no desapareciera por días haciendo que la rubia se preguntara qué demonios había pasado.

-Creo… Creo que voy a comer algo y luego voy a acostarme Abbie, estoy algo cansada

-Ningún problema, hablamos mañana, que duermas bien

Los pensamientos no dejaron de invadirla. Acostada en la cama la rubia no pudo evitar en lo que decía esa carta.

Ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la morena, no podía dejarla ir ahora que sabía cómo se sentían sus besos, su cuerpo…

No podía evitar pensar que fue un alivio que Jane no se haya ido sin decir nada. Sabía que ella tomaría su ausencia como que la mujer más alta había escapado, se había arrepentido de la noche anterior. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Era dueña de un club para caballeros (Para llamarlo de un modo menos vulgar) y ella misma se presentaba en él, ¿Por qué alguien como Jane siquiera quería volver a verla?

Miró hacia la mesita de noche donde estaban apoyadas la rosa y la carta y no pudo dejar de sonreír. No iba a cuestionar a la morena, al menos no por ahora porque ella era más feliz de lo que nunca fue y la carta que Jane le había escrito le decía que ella también lo era.

* * *

La noche siguiente el hermano de Jane volvió a llevarle a Maura esta vez un ramo de rosas blancas, cuando Maura le pregunto, Frankie le dijo que no era posible que Jane comprara las flores y contratara un cadete por cuestiones de la misión así que le había pedido antes de irse que pasara cada noche mientras ella no estaba. Antes de que la rubia pudiese protestar, Frankie la corto diciendo que nunca hubiese hecho esto si no fuese porque jamás había visto a su hermana tan feliz por conocer a alguien. La cuarta noche que Jane se había ido, Frankie decidió quedarse un poco más de la cuenta para poder conocer a la mujer.

Maura, Frankie y Abbie estaban en una mesa cerca de la barra bebiendo cada uno una cerveza. Maura había decidido no actuar mucho últimamente, no es que iba a dejar de hacerlo, era su trabajo, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo cuando sabía que el hermano de Jane estaría presente, así que posponía sus actuaciones para después de que el Rizzoli pasara, así que esta noche cuando Frankie le pregunto si tenía tiempo de tomar algo le aviso a Abbie que busque un remplazo para ella esta noche.

-¿Eres un detective también verdad Frankie?

-Sí, tres años después de que Jane se uniera a la academia la seguí, mi madre estaba furiosa con Jane, le echaba la culpa de que yo haría algo tan peligroso por su culpa.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Jane con tu decisión de seguirla?

-Bueno, sé que fue algo que yo elegí y hasta el día de hoy trato de que Jane tmabien entienda eso, pero mi madre siempre esta culpando a mi hermana de todo

-Jane me habló de otro hermano, me dijo que siempre estaba metido en problemas, pero nunca me dijo que problemas

-Bueno, fue muy blanda, Tommy hizo pasar a mi hermana por muchas cosas, ella culpa a mi padre por eso, pero… Bueno es algo que ella te contará mas adelante, díganme algo ustedes, hemos estado hablando de mi toda la noche.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿De donde son? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Yo soy de aquí, pero viví fuera un buen tiempo, Abbie es de Los Ángeles, ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Bueno es una larga historia, solo digamos que nos encontramos en el lugar apropiado en el momento justo

-Está bien, eso basta para mí

-Háblame de Jane

-¿Qué quieres saber?-El detective devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa

-Bueno… Todo

Abbie y Frankie se miraron y sonrieron antes de que el hombre comenzara un par de historias de su hermana cuando eran pequeños. Había cosas que solo Jane debía contar, así que evito ciertos detalles

Frankie no pudo quedarse más tiempo, así que se despidió y dejo a las dos damas continuar su trabajo.

Cuando por fin era la hora de cerrar, Maura se despidió de Abbie y se dirigió a su pequeño lugar apartado del club y se tumbó en su cama pensando en todo lo que Frankie le había contado esa noche. No podía esperar para ver a Jane…

* * *

Dos días más pasaron y la rubia estaba empezando a impacientarse, las últimas dos noches no pudo evitar que lo primero que preguntaba al ver a Frankie era sobre Jane, pero el Rizzoli tampoco tenía idea de cuándo volvería. La séptima noche, Maura estaba tratando de ocultar su malestar, pero todo el mundo que trabajaba con ella podía notarlo, incluso Frankie. La octava noche sin la morena, Maura se sentó en la mesa más escondida del club y le pidió a Abbie que no la molestaran, le dijo que cuando Frankie llegara le diga que le entregue las flores (el hombre había llevado un ramo diferente cada día, Jane le había dado el dinero más que suficiente para ello) y que no se ofenda pero hoy no quería ver a nadie

-¿Te molesta si me siento?

Es voz… se había hipnotizado de esa ronca voz hace muchas noches atrás, había prestado mucha atención a cada cambio de tono que se presentaba si tocaba en cierto lugar de su portadora. Esa voz fue algo que no esperaba oír esa noche pero que sin duda era algo que la hacía más que feliz

-Jane!

La rubia saltó de su asiento y prácticamente se abalanzo sobre la mujer más alta. No quería mostrarse desesperada pero estaba tan feliz de ver a la morena que no pudo contenerse

-Yo también te extrañe

-¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace un par de horas, tenia que dejar mi informe en la central y después de eso… Bueno, ya te lo dije antes ¿No? Tenía que verte…

-Jane… ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo exactamente?

-Wow, wow, okey, siéntate, vamos de a poco hermosa

Escuchar a Jane decirle hermosa era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría. Quería oír todo lo que Jane tenía para decir, pero había algo más que quería hacer antes que nada, así que por segunda vez saltó de su asiento para esta vez sentarse en el regazo de Jane que estaba frente a ella y besarla profundamente

-Mmm, Tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso Jane

-Definitivamente nunca me escucharas quejarme

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi lugar y tomamos algo mientras hablamos un poco más tranquilas?

-Claro, tú guíame

La rubia tomó a la mujer más alta de la mano y pasó por la barra para avisarle a Abbie que se iba a ausentar por la noche, pero una sola mirada le hizo saber a Maura que su amiga ya lo sabía

* * *

Llegaron al lugar de Maura y la rubia agarró un poco de vino para ella y una cerveza para Jane. Cuando estaba por servir el vino un grito la sobresaltó

-Dios mio! ¿Qué es esa cosa?

La rubia la miro confundida, no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que vio que algo se movía cerca del sofá donde la detective estaba ahora

-¿Te refieres a Bass?

-¿Bass? ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?

-No es una "cosa" Jane, es mi tortuga

-¿Es en serio? Maura es enorme!

-Es una tortuga africana Jane por supuesto que es enorme

-Sí, claro, tonto de mi no saberlo…

Maura se acercó a Bass y se arrodillo frente a él acariciando su caparazón

-Esa mala detective te asusto ¿Verdad Bass?

-¿Q- Que YO asuste a esa cosa?

-Te dije que no es una "cosa" Jane!

-Lo que sea, has que se vaya

-La única habitación que queda es la mía y Bass no entra ahí, es muy grande

-Genial, entonces nos vamos nosotras

-Mmmm… No sé, tal vez me quede con Bass… Lo asustaste bastante

-Estas bromeando… ¿Verdad?

Maura no contesto, pero se volvió a la cocina a servir su vino y tomó la copa junto con la cerveza y desapareció en su habitación

-Mauraaaaaaa

La rubia rió

-Si corres te prometo que no te alcanza Jane

-Muy graciosa, ahora veras…

La morena corrió hasta la habitación y tomo la copa de las manos de Maura y la dejó junto a la cerveza en la mesita de noche antes de atacar a la mujer más pequeña

-Jane no! Basta! Ja-! –Pero era cada vez más difícil para la rubia pronunciar palabra a través de la risa.

-¿Así que prefieres a una tortuga antes que a mí?

-N- Ja- No-No-bast-

-Di que lo sientes

-Lo- Lo-

-No te escucho Maur

-Por- Jane!

-Okey, okey

Teniendo piedad de Maura, Jane deja de hacerle cosquillas y se queda encima de ella viendo como recupera el aliento

-Eres hermosa Maur

-Jane…

-No quiero que malinterpretes lo que voy a decir, pero no quiero que tengamos sexo por el momento

La sonrisa de Maura cayó y su rostro mostro confusión

-No es que no quiera, porque me estoy muriendo aquí Maur, créeme. Pero quiero conocerte bien, quiero llevarte a esa cena que no pudimos hacer y a muchas otras

-Me gustaría eso Jane…

Pasaron unos segundos solo mirándose, hasta que Jane se hizo a un lado y ayudó a Maura a sentarse

Pasaron toda la noche hablando, contando pequeños detalles de cada una. Dejando lo más importante para más adelante, porque ambas sabían que había un futuro. Dudoso, pero ahí estaba, ninguna se animaba a nombrarlo y ambas se apresuraban a sacarlo de sus mentes, pero a la vez las dos mujeres sabían que no había vuelta atrás en ese momento. Pero a pesar de no saber qué pasaría, ninguna tenía el deseo o la necesidad de correr, querían eso, querían saber que sería de esa incertidumbre, querían darse una oportunidad, a ellas, a la otra, a ser felices…

 **¿Muy cursi? No lo sé, me gustó, ¿Y a ustedes? Espero sus comentarios! Esto apenas comienza gente**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"strongLo siento :( pero mi computadora murió hace unos días y no puedo escribir./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongNo se que va a pasar primero, o arreglo mi computadora o me vuelvo a mi país (donde voy a tener la computadora e mi mamá ) pero pase lo que pase primero les prometo que a la primera oportunidad que tenga subo un nuevo cap. Gracias por la comprensión /strong/p 


End file.
